


A Fucking Vampire

by SlowLearner



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella is a BAMF, F/M, everyone is a fucking idiot but my heart lies with the mortal squad, not because they're immortal icicles, they're stupid because they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowLearner/pseuds/SlowLearner
Summary: A vampire, a fucking vampire. She couldn't keep this to herself. She felt like she was going to explode with excitement over her discovery, but she also felt a tad bit queasy at the times when she remembered his diet. What the hell was he doing at high school?prompt: bella asks her friends if they would fuck a vampire, knowing that edward would lose his shit, partially due to the fact that she's not supposed to know.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	A Fucking Vampire

She finally _understood_. 

It made so much sense now. The brooding. Avoiding sunlight. Pale skin like he’d only ever heard of the sun, which, to be fair, was pretty much any white person in this god foresaken state. He knows every answer a teacher has ever thrown at him, yet she’d never seen him with notes or a binder. She could swear on her life that he’s traveled substantial distances within a physically improbable amount of time just to talk to her. He never eats, and he never smelt of B.O., which should’ve tipped her off, considering that was a rare thing in high school. 

_A vampire, a fucking vampire_. She couldn’t keep this to herself. She felt like she was going to explode with excitement over her discovery, but she also felt a tad bit queasy at times when she remembered his diet. _What the hell was he doing at high school?_

Bella knew what she had to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, alright, everyone,” Eric smiled his usual cocky grin, “casino night, prom, gambling, Bond, _me_.” Everyone, save for Bella, groaned at Eric’s attempt at sophistication. He was passing out the flyers for prom, when Bella caught a glance at the family of remote supermodels entering the cafeteria. _God, they’re all vampires, aren’t they?_ Bella felt a bit foolish at this last minute realization. 

“Eric, why can’t we do like – a French theme or something like that, yeah? Casinos are – I don’t know – so cliché.” Jessica was nibbling her nails, not bothering to spare a glance at Eric’s astonishment. 

“French? Oh, yeah that’s very original! Jessica, I spent weeks trying to convince Mr. Kimberly that fake gambling wouldn’t lead to “disreputable habits.” As if that’s what’s going to get most of these people after high school –” Angela cut off Eric and his growing irritability. 

“I think casinos are cool – you know, long gowns, cocktails, low lights, romantic...” Angela always had a habit of ending her sentences, especially those of which expressed some form of personal opinion, more unsure than when she began.

Edward and his family had already sat down with their trays (props) and were making conversation amongst themselves. Bella felt like her body was screaming at their table, yelling at them that she knew their secret. She would feel victorious if she wasn’t feeling so on edge. When Bella tore herself from her thoughts, her friends had moved onto the topic of colleges and how next year they would be the ones leaving school.

“I think I’m just going to apply to one, yeah, I doubt I’ll get accepted to anywhere besides this one –” Mike shrugged. Mike Newton had gotten over his little obsession with Bella in recent months, which she could not be more grateful for, for her sake and Jessica’s. 

“Mike, I think you’re underestimating yourself,” Bella said before she realized she was talking. “I mean, you’re smart and you have good grades. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of choices come next spring. You just gotta –” Bella motioned with her hands, “believe in yourself a little more.”

Her words were echoed by a chorus of approval and encouragements from their friends, but Bella could only notice the pair of amber eyes that had made their way to her.

Edward.

In light of her revelation, Bella had almost forgotten the feeling she got when she saw him, like a fire in her belly that threatened to engulf her. Then his little smile knocked her out of her reverie. _He’s probably been laughing at her this whole time._

“Hey, guys.” Bella interrupted, unaware of where the conversation was at. “I have kind of a weird question, but it’s something me and my mom were debating, would you fuck a vampire?” She could hear the sudden choked coughing behind her. 

“Because I would.” Her eyes went straight to the person she was most desperate for a reaction. 

If a person could look like they were being struck by lightning, Edward would be that person. His eyes were blown wide open, and his mouth wasn’t too far from dropping off his face. The composed, elegant boy she had begun to know had left the building and was replaced by a stammering, bumbling ( _gorgeous_ ) vampire whose family looked ready to cut and run. 

Unmindful of her friend’s responses, Bella maintained her firm gaze on the family. Moving over to the other Cullen’s, Jasper seemed almost as shocked as Edward, Alice looked downright gleeful, Rosalie radiated her simmering disdain, and Emmett appeared to be having the best moment of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ewanmcgreghur on tumblr. come say hi! but don't roast me on my lack of twilight knowledge. 
> 
> i haven't read the books since i was like nine, but i fully support the renaissance.


End file.
